Grace Note
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Mandy Moore |Owner = Skittles91k |Relatives = Sonata Dusk (mother) Flash Sentry (father) Frost Sentry (sister) Dawn Radiance (half-sister) Adagio Dazzle (aunt) Midas (cousin) Aria Blaze (aunt) Starlight Darling (cousin) |Nicknames = Grace Gracie}} Grace is a caring unicorn and a member of the Skittlesverse Next Gen History Birth and Early Life After the Dazzlings were defeated by The Rainbooms they went into hiding, after a few years, however, Sonata Dusk didn't want to live the rest of her life like that and she genuinely felt bad. Sonata Dusk went to Sunset Shimmer and friends asking for forgiveness, they welcomed her but for fear of her sister's retaliating, Sonata didn't want to remain in the human world. Sunset Shimmer agreed to go through the portal to Equestria and ask the Princesses if Sonata Dusk could return. After a long talk with Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Cadence, they agreed and Sonata was allowed to return as an Earth Pony who no magical abilities. She stayed in the Crystal Empire where she made a good life for herself. : While in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer realized how much she missed being a pony and wanted to stay. She returned to the human world and sought out the human Sunset Shimmer, after making friends with her human friends, Sunset Shimmer returned to Equestria alongside Sonata Dusk. While living there she started dating Flash Sentry. After about a year, Sunset Shimmer became pregnant. Dawn Radiance was born, but Flash and Sunset did not stay together. They split up when Dawn was very young. : A few years later, Sonata Dusk and Flash Sentry had a genuine talk and started dating, Sunset Shimmer didn't mind, however. Not long after, Sonata Dusk grew pregnant with Grace and the two married. : Grace was a very playful young filly who loved to sing just as Sonata did, however, what they didn't know is that Grace inherited some of her mother's Siren's abilities. She would sing for her parents or friends and nothing would happen, but when she entered a talent show to sing for her school, she put the entire school under a Siren spell. Cadence had to work hard to reverse it and Grace was humiliated. : She vowed never to sing again, but Sonata didn't want that. She sat down with Grace and told her that even though she had these Siren abilities, she shouldn't quit singing. Grace knew deep down that singing was her passion, but she knew she would have to work to control her magic. She promised herself and her mother that she would try, and earned her Cutie Mark. A Touch of Gold Coming soon Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Grace is a very loving and caring pony, she's incredibly passionate but a little but awkward. She does share her mother's ditzy attitude at times, but tries her best to focus on her magic studies. Grace represents the Element of Faith, as she would never stop believing in her friends and knows they will never stop believing in her. Relationships Family Sonata Dusk: Grace loves her mother dearly and admires the sacrifice she made to move to Equestria, including giving up her powers and family. Her mother teaches her how to sing and encourages her to sing as much as possible even with her Siren abilities. Grace gets most of her confidence from her mother. Flash Sentry: Grace equally loves her father, she admires his bravery and courage though wishes he wasn't as overbearing. She looks to him for advice and courage and knows that Flash will always look out for her no matter what. Frost Sentry: Grace adores her newborn younger sister, she wants to bond with her as much as possible and teach her all she can. Dawn Radiance: Grace and her half-sister and quite close even if they don't see each other very much, she loves Dawn and knows she can always trust her. Midas: Grace doesn't trust Midas, but knows that Carina sees something in him and does her best to support Carina, but is still very wary of Midas. Starlight Darling: Grace barely knows anything about Starlight, but doesn't trust her and fears her return. Friends Coming soon